Pets, such as dogs, cats, and other animals, require outdoor play, exercise, physical stimulation, and mental stimulation to be healthy. Animal parks and play areas contribute to the health and well-being of a pet by facilitating an environment where pets can play, exercise, learn, and train off their leash. However, animal parks and play areas tend to lack the equipment necessary to enable improvement to a pet's agility, balance, conditioning, and strength in its hindquarters, which is important for many pets, such as dogs, especially as they age, becoming susceptible to arthritis and hip dysplasia. Moreover, maintaining strong muscles in a pet's legs and hips helps maintain and even improve the pet's mobility. Most animal park and play area agility equipment currently offered are agility products that are not “intuitive” for a pet, meaning a pet has to be coached or trained to utilize the products, and may be reluctant to do so.
An additional problem with animal park and play area equipment is that they typically require holes to be dug or concrete to be poured into the ground in order to be installed, thereby destroying grass or other terrain and requiring specialized skills and equipment for installation. Thus, there is a need for animal park and play area equipment that facilitates the development of agility, balance, conditioning, and hindquarter strength in pets, while also being used in a way that does not negatively impact or destroy the terrain.